Amongst the compounds represented by general formula (I) defined as above, 2-methoxycyclododecanone and 12-methoxy-4,8-cyclododecadien-1-one, are known chemical entities [see, for instance, L. Chow-Yan et al., Can. J. Chem. 57, 2923 (1979) and B. Foehlisch et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 21, 3005 (1980)]. However, we could find no mention in the prior art references that might indicate that these compounds possessed useful odor properties.